Sonic and Sonette's Cave Adventure
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonic and Sonette's first cave adventure, what they don't know that something lives in this cave, something supernatural, what is it and will Sonic and Sonette make it out - 1shot


It's a beautiful morning in Green Hills. A 6 year old Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up and sees his sister Sonette the Hedgehog still asleep. He smiles as he gets up and jumps on her bed

"Wake up Sonette" Sonic shouts and Sonika looks at him and sighs

"Beat it Sonic" Sonette said as she throws a pillow at Sonic and pulls the cover over her head

"Come on" Sonic said throwing the pillow away. He then pulls the cover off Sonette and she sighs "Remember the cave" he then whispers and Sonette smiles and she gets out of bed and runs off "Hey wait for me" Sonic then shouts chasing after her. They ran down to the kitchen and their mother, Aleena the Hedgehog was getting them breakfast

"Morning mum" Sonette said

"Morning Sonette, Sonic" Aleena said as she sat two bowls on the table and Sonic and Sonette sat down. Then they heard a knock at the door and a black hedgehog walk in. He has red eyes and is wearing green army boots and white gloves.

"David" Aleena said

"Hello Aleena" David said walking over to her

"Thank you for everything" she then said

"Hey I'm here to help, Jules was a very close friend of mine and I promised him is anything happened to him to watch over uses" David said "Now shall we"

"Yes, I just have to grab my coat" Aleena said walking off. Sonic and Sonette finished the breakfast and get up and walk over to David

"Hello uses 2" David said

"Hello Mr David" Sonette said smiling

"Ok we might be awhile so Sonic, look after your sister" David said

"I always do" Sonic said smiling

"Bye David" Sonette said walking off

"Well I think I have everything" Aleena said walking over

"Bye mum" Sonic said smiling

"Ok, you be careful and keep an eye on your sister" Aleena said "And don't go in that cave"

"I will mum" Sonic said "And we won't, I promise" he then said crossing his fingers behind his back

"He's a good kid" David said as he walks out with Aleena. Then Sonette walks down demon overrules, a purple top, black gloves and her sneakers

"Ready?" Sonic asks and Sonette nods "Let's go" he said as he grabs Sonette and they run off. They ran up to a huge dark cave and Sonic hands Sonette a torch

"Are you sure about this Sonic?" Sonette asks having seconds thoughts

"Yeah, come on Sonette. It's an adventure" Sonic said looking at her

"But mum said not to go in" Sonika then said

"Don't worry sis, I'll protect you" Sonic said

"Promise" Sonette said and Sonic smiles

"I promise" Sonic said taking her hand "Let's go" he then said and the pair turn their torches on and walk in the dark cave. As they got deeper they heard dripping sounds and noises. They then came up to 2 tunnels and Sonic looks down both of them

"Which one Sonic?" Sonette asks

"I'm thinking" Sonic said and then he started mumbling and Sonette couldn't pick any of the words up. Then she heard a noise form behind her so she looks and walks over to a small rock that's on the ground and throws it. Sonic then smiles and walks down the right tunnel thinking Sonette is behind him. Sonette looks back and sees Sonic is gone

"Sonic!" Sonette calls. She then walks down the left tunnel hoping Sonic is down this one "Sonic" she calls again and sighs "He must of taken the right tunnel" she then said to herself. She just kept walking until she heard a voice from behind her. She quickly turns around to see nothing

"Over here" she then heard and she looks around

"Where are you?" she asks and she heard a chuckle

"Up here" the voice said and she slowly looks up and she saw a set of eyes, red eyes glowing in the dark. She lifts her torch and saw a black and red bat with sharp nails. Sonette screams as it jumps at her. Sonic heard the scream and looks around

"Sonette!" Sonic calls. He then runs back and down the left tunnel as fast as he could. He then saw Sonette's torch smashed on the ground. He picks it up and sighs, he then sees some blood on the ground and he got worried "Sonette!" Sonic calls as he looks around.

"Sonic!" he heard Sonette scream and he runs down the tunnel, but came to a dead end

"Sonette!" he calls and nothing. He then looks around and saw no way pass the wall so he runs back and down the right tunnel and started looking for Sonette

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to find her wrists are bound with metal chain and behind her back, her ankles are bound with chains too and she is gagged. She sits up and looks around and sees nothing, but she then sees a light coming from around the corner. She then tried to get out of the chains, but stop when she heard footsteps. She looks at the light and saw a shadow, so she lies back down and closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. Then she heard heavy breathing right near her and she could feel it's hot breath on her chick.

"I know you are awake" it said and she slowly opens her eyes and got a better look at the bat that's kneeling over her. It has red making all over its body and wings, the sharp nails has what looks like dried blood, fang teeth and a scare across its left eye, but missis the eye. Sonette screams into the rag as she felt it runs his hand down the side of her face "You want to know something, it has been a long time since I have had someone like you in my mites. I mean I get tone of hedgehogs, but none were blue" it said and it went down to her ears "I'm going to enjoy eating your heart" he then whispers and Sonette looks at it shock and it laughs evilly. Sonette screams again in the rag as he picks her up by her hair and drags her off. Sonette then saw they were the heading towards the light and it got warmer. Then she saw a skeleton, she screams as she saw more of them. She then saw some sill coved in blood and flesh "Don't mind them" he said dropping her. She then watches him pick them up and throw them over a small cliff. Sonika then saw a huge pile off bones. She then looks at him and he was smiling. He then takes her gag off and she sits up and looks away from him. He then cups her chin and makes her face him

"Why are you doing this?" Sonette asks

"Well my dear, everyone has to eat. Me, I'm starving for some fresh, young meat" he said "Plus you smell amazing and I haven't smelt anything like this before" he then adds

"Please, I don't want to die" Sonette begs as she breaks down in tears

"I know, but it has to be you" he said

"Why" she asks and he smiles

"Because, you came in my cave, now I'm going to eat you" he said as he lets Sonette go

"Leave me alone!" Sonette screams and he slaps her

"Shut up" he said in a deep voice

"Please" she then whispers as he picks her up bridle style

"No" he then said and Sonette notices that she wasn't wearing her demon overrules shocks and her sneakers. She's just wearing her purple top and undies. Then she saw an old rust hook on rusty chain. He then hooks the chain around her ankles and drops her so she was handing up-side down. Sonette screams when he lets her go "Shhh, it's going to be ok" he then said and Sonette brakes down in tears

"I want my mummy" Sonette said and he smiles

"She can't save you now, no one can. It's just you and me" he said "Now I have to go for a bit, to get wood for the fire, but I will be back soon" he then said

"Just leave me alone" Sonette said looking away

"You be a good girl" he then said leaving. Sonette waited till she couldn't hear him

"Sonic!" she screams as loud as her lungs could let her "Anyone, please! Help me!" she screams as she breaks down in tears. She then got the chains off her wrist, which took a while and hurt a lot. She then heard the chain hit the ground and she looks and sees the black gloves are gone, but she had bruises, cuts and some blood. She then let her arm drop and sighs 'Sonic isn't coming, is he?" she thought. Then she heard footstep and looks around shock 'That can't be him, that was too quick' she thought and then he walks in and sits the wood down and looks up and her and smiles. He then saw the chain on the ground and flies up to her

"You've been a naughty girl" he said as he picks Sonette up and gets her off the hook. Sonette struggle to get out of his grip, but fails and he flies back down and drops her "Now let the fun begin" he said and Sonette looks at him. She then saw a rock and gabs it and throws it at him. She then takes the chain off from around her ankles and went to get up, but he grabs her but the feet and drags her closer to him. She screams as she tried kicking him and her picks her up and throws her into a wall.

"Leave me alone!" Sonette screams as he walks up to her and picks her up and throws her again. She looks at him and saw he has a metal poll in his hand.

"Now you get a choice my dear, pain or no pain" he said and Sonette stands up

"Neither, I want freedom" Sonette said running off. She kept running and running, even though she couldn't even stand up. She turns so many corners and has run down so many tunnels she's starting to get dizzy. She then stops and hides in a crack and she then saw the bat run pass. She waited for a few minutes before she gets out and runs the other way. She then turns the corner and sees him there with the metal pool. He then hits her over the head and knocks her over. He then grabs her legs and drags her off and back to the room with the fire and chain her back up. Sonette felt weak as she was picked up and sat on a wooden table. She then looks at him and he was holding a dagger and everything slowly went black

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic was running around still looking for Sonette, but no luck. That didn't stop him, he made a promise and he won't break it, not now not ever. He then comes to a river and he looks around and kept running

"Sonette, where are you!" he calls out and he didn't hear her answer back. He then walks out of a tunnel and saw a river. Then he saw a bridge so he runs up to it and looks at it. It was only made up of old rope and wooden panels to walk on. He then slowly walks across it, then running off and down the pathway "Sonette!" he calls and he heard his echo and smiles, but then saw a tunnel coming up so he runs down it. He then stops and takes a breather and started thinking. He's mate said there was something living in this cave, something un-natural. He never told Sonette that, because she's scared of anything supernatural and he really wanted her to come. Now he wishes he did tell her and didn't come in this dam cave. He then runs off again, buts stops and saw 5 different tunnels. He then stands there and started thing "Which one which one" Sonic said to himself. He then chose then one in the middle and hoped this was the right choice. He then comes up to a cliff and jumps down and slides down. When he made it to the bottom he saw a small tunnel, so small he was going to have to crawl. He then sits the touch in his mouth and started crawling. He then comes to a small edge with a huge drop. He then looks up and saw he had to climb. He then stands up carefully and started climbing. He lost his grip once, but quickly grabs another ledge. When he got to the top he saw nothing, so he started walking again, not knowing where this will take him. He then stops and hides behind a huge rock. He lies down and keep an eyes out for Sonette, hoping she will walk pass, but it never happens 'I will find you Sonette' he thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up on a wooden table. She looks around lost, but then she saw him and breaks down in tears. He smiles as he walks over

"Uses kids are all the same, always crying" it said. Sonette then gets up and falls off the other side of the table with a grunt. She then tried to get up but fails

"What's wrong with me?" Sonette asks as he walks over and picks her up

"That's just the poison running through your system"

"Poison?"

"Yes, don't worry it won't kill you. You'll be weak for 3 days and that's long enough for me" it said going to Sonette's neck "This is going to be fun" he then said as he bits Sonette's neck and Sonette screams as loud as she could. She could feel it drink her blood, like a vampire

"Stop, please" Sonette begs. He then lets her go and licks the bit mark

"My you do taste delicious" it said and Sonette looks at him

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions"

"No I don't, please just let me go" Sonette begs and he drops her and she grunts

"How do you feel" it said crouching over her

"I can move my legs" Sonette said as she closed her eyes

"Ah the poison is working, soon you won't be able to move or speak but don't worry, you'll be able to breath still. After the 3 days you'll normally be back to normal"

"What are you going to do now?" Sonette asks with nothing but fear in her voice

"Eat you"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic woke up to a scream and he knew it was Sonette. He followed it and he kept an eye out for Sonette. He then hear voices and saw a light. He then slowly looks in and sees Sonette laying on the ground and someone else

"I forgot something, don't run off" it said walking off and out a different tunnel. Sonic then runs over and grabs Sonette and then runs back. He then found a safe spot to hide and he looks at Sonette

"S-sonic" Sonette said with a weak smile "I-I can't talk for long. I have a poison in me and I'll won't be able to move or talk"

"You'll be paralyses" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"Yeah, we need out of here" Sonette said. Sonic then stands up with Sonette in his arm

"I'm all over it sis, just stay quiet" he said. He then runs around in a blur until he found the exit. As he went to walk out something grabs him and throws him back. Sonette knew who it was but she couldn't speak

"I don't think so" it said walking to Sonette but Sonic hits him and kicks him out of the cave. Then a gun shot was heard and the thing drops to the ground. Sonic grabs Sonette and walks out to see a wolf with a gun

"Uses ok?" the fox asks

"I'm fine, my sister isn't. She said something about a poison"

"Come with me" the fox said walking off and Sonic followed him. They then stop as a car and the fox helps Sonic and Sonette up on the car. Sonic was holding Sonette up by sitting behind her. The fox then grabs the first aid kit and stands in front of them

"Can you help her?" Sonic asks

"Yes, I can" the fox said grabbing a syringe out with red stuff in it "This will help her, she'll be able to speak within minutes and tomorrow she'll be able to walk" the fox said as he jabs the syringe into Sonette's neck and Sonic sighs as the syringe empties. The fox then put the syringe away and patches up the bit mark. When he was done he packs up and puts the first aid kit back into the car. He then walks back and looks at Sonic and Sonette

"Th-th-thank you" Sonette said softly

"That's ok kid" the fox said

"We do have names. My names Sonic and this is Sonette" Sonic told him. Then Sonic slides off the car with Sonette and picks her up bridle style

"What's your name?" Sonette asks

"The names Sawye"

"Sawye, we won't forget you, ever" Sonic said

"Yeah, we owe you our lives" Sonette said

"Just doing my job" Sawye told them

"What kind of job is this?" Sonic asks

"I'm a hunter, I hunt anything supernatural. Run home kids, I'm sure you're parents are worried" Sawye said getting in his car. Sonic shrugs and runs home. He then saw his mother waiting at the front

"Sonic, Sonette" Aleena shouts running to them

"Mummy" Sonette said smiling

"What happened?" Aleena asks worried

"We broke you rule mum and I broke my promise. We went into the cave" Sonic told her "Sonette can move" he then said

"I'm hungry and I'm tired" Sonette said and Aleena smiles

"Come on then, we better go inside" Aleena said smiling. They then walk inside and Sonette smiles. After helping Sonette to eat, Sonic and Sonette went to bed. Aleena helped Sonette who fell straight asleep

"She'll be fine tomorrow mum" Sonic said

"How do you know?" Aleena asks

"A friend helped us and he told me she will" Sonic said lying next to Sonette who was on her side "I have to protect her, I made a promise" he then said closing his eyes. Aleena smiles as she left the 2 to sleep


End file.
